Affairs
by bongogirl98760
Summary: What would happen if Ikuto liked Tadase and Amu. Then Amu liked Kukai. Kukai of course ending up liking Ikuto, Tadase and Amu. Leaving Tadase mixed up in the middle. Warning Yaoi if you do not like, do not read.
1. The Affairs of Ikuto

**A/N: This story takes place after Nagihiko finally noticed his feelings for Tadase but Tadase just didn't have a comment. Nagihiko took this really hard and decided to leave. While Nagi was gone the Guardians graduated to Middle School leaving Yaya, but also going to school with Kukai. In Middle School the former Guardians decide to make another guardian club. Everyone in the same position but with Rima as Ace(she said it was hard being queen) leaving the Queen position open. After they settle down "Nadeshiko" comes back and says she really had a good time dancing. Remember Tadase and Kukai and Rima are the only ones that knows "She" is a He. So after "she" becomes the Queen, now Tadase is having to deal with "her" again.**

* * *

One day after school Kukai ask Tadase to meet him in the park at 5.

_At 5 o'clock_

Tadase leans next to a tree waiting for Kukai. As usual Tadase came right on time but now it was 5:35 and where was Kukai. Suddenly Kukai sweeps in front of him smirking.

Tadase: Where have you been

Kukai, moving closer: No time for questioning I have something to ask you.

Tadase, blushing: What?!

Kukai, inches away from Tadase: Do you like me

Tadase: You're kidding me right, I like Hinamori A-

Cut off by Kukai's kissing him. Tadase blushed. Kukai pulls back.

Kukai: I love you Tadase.

Kukai lunges back for Tadase's smooth sweet tender lips

Tadase, thinking: WTF!? Why is he kissing me and why am I not trying to get away.

Amu and Ikuto pop out of no where holding hands. ( They've been going out for about a week now.)

A: Tadase-kun?! Kukai?!

I: So the little soccer player and Tadase are gay huh?

Tadase breaks kiss after hearing Amu and Ikuto.

K: Tadase why did yo- …. Oh

Amu: Ikuto I think we should go

Ikuto: y-yeah I don't want to turn gay

They start to go just as Kukai grabs Ikuto arm.

K: Wait! Want to hang out with me tomorrow

I: …….

A: What, you've got to be kidding he goes with me so what are crazy. Besides you have Tadase remember.

I, pulls Amu close: Here this proves it, Ready for what you've been waiting for

Amu: Ikuto…( they kiss)

Kukai: Come on Tadase we have business to take care of

Tadase: Have you bumped your head I am not going anywhere with a two timing gay guy like you.

Kukai: You're mean (runs off crying like a little girl)

T: Kukai

Amu: Can we do this at my house no one is home anyway

I: sure (character change with Yoru and takes Amu bridal style)

_______________________________Amu's house______________________________

Amu is on her bed. Ikuto lovingly falls on top and passionately kisses Amu.

Minutes later

They finally moan there selves to sleep.

Miki: They're sleep now

Yoru: So are Ran and Su

Miki: So where were we last night

Yoru: Meow.

_________________________________Next morning_______________________________

Ikuto: Well you can go with Kukai for all I care!

Amu, now about to cry: Ik-Ikuto I- I don't even like Kukai you Baka-neko!!

Amu runs out of the house. She decides to go to the park. Now she is walking gloomily down a path not caring where she ends up. BOOM!! She bumps into Kukai who looks like he's been crying.

Amu: What's wrong with you?

Kukai: Tadase broke up with me

Amu, thinking: Since when did Tadase and Kukai go out but I don't want to hurt his feelings. That, even though it's not true, I think, it's kinda like my situation.

Kukai: So what happened to you?

Amu: I broke up with Ikuto

K: Amu….

A: What?

K: Amu would you ever fall for a guy like me

A: what kind of question is that, aren't you gay?!

K: NO!! I'm bi.

Amu: Let me think about it

Amu and Kukai get up to leave. They say good bye as they head separate ways towards their homes.

____________________________At Ikuto's house______________________________

Ikuto: oh Tadase you scream like a girl!

Tadase, blushing: It's your fault for putting ice cream on my neck!

Ikuto licking Tadase's neck: it makes you taste better

Tadase moaned of enjoyment. Ikuto and Tadase have been there the whole time kissing, feeling, and licking each other. Little did they know that Someone was there disgusted, horrified, and angry watching them.

Ikuto: Who knew you were like this Tadase.

??: I bet you Kukai would have liked to

Ikuto: um….Amu this is not what is looks like

Tadase, mumbling: I knew you still like her w-

Ikuto, whispering and has hand over Tadase's mouth: I do like you but I don't want her to get mad and go tell everyone.

Amu: Ahem!!

Ikuto: I'm sorry Amu, Tadase just came over to see if Kukai was over here, I let my hormones get the best of me. Remember last night.

Amu, blushing: That's all a lie and why would Kukai be over here. I saw him in the park and he ask me to go with him.

Ikuto and Tadase: Isn't he gay!?

Amu, already at the door: Not anymore!! Good Riddance to you both!

Ikuto: back to what we- Aww! He looks so cute in his sleep.

Tadase, pretending to be sleep: I-Ikuto

Ikuto, blushes: Tadase

Tadase, opens eyes: See I'm not the only one who's cute when they blush.

_______________________________With Amu_______________________________

Amu, finds Kukai: Kukai I saw Tadase and Ikuto and they were….

Kukai: so that's why Tadase ran off

Amu: so your ok with that?!

Kukai: Yeah, because I have you.

Amu, gets serious: **IF** we go out you can't cheat on me with girls **OR GUYS**

Kukai: Got it

Amu: Ok then kiss me, just to make sure you're not gay.

Kukai: You don't don't trust me Amu-Chan?

Amu, leans in: Kukai

Kukai kisses Amu. Ikuto and Tadase walk by and recognize them.

Ikuto: Amu?

Kukai: Tadase!

Amu: Ikuto!

Tadase: Ikuto?

Ikuto and Tadase: Why were you guys kissing?! Kukai's GAY!!

Kukai: BI!!

Amu: Why were you guys doing that…stuff? I thought you guys were enemies?!

Ikuto and Tadase: Uh…well

Amu: No explanation, fine!!! Kukai let's go!!

Kukai was dazed by Ikuto's perfect body. Ikuto smirked and made a move towards the younger boy. Amu thought fast and just dragged Kukai away hoping he wasn't really thinking about Ikuto but just looking at him.

Tadase: that was awkward

Ikuto: Isn't that how she normally is

______________________________Next Day______________________________

Amu: Kukai about earlier

Kukai: I'm sorry I was just thinking

Amu: About what

Kukai: Nothing important

Amu: It has to be important is you just spaced out staring directly at Ikuto. You were checking him out weren't you?!

Kukai: NO!!

Amu: I knew I couldn't go out with -

Amu was interrupted by Kukai kissing her roughly. Amu gave in to the kiss. Kukai pulled back.

Kukai: do you still believe I was checking out Ikuto out.

Amu shook her head. There was a knock at the door.

Amu's mom: Dear, there are two guest here to see you

Amu: ok

The door opens and who other should be here than Rima Mashiro and Yaya Yuiki coming to visit.

Yaya: Hey Amu-chi why is Kukai here?

Rima: Yeah, I bet he has something to do with it.

Yaya: You think?

Amu: What are you talking about?

Rima: Last night Yaya, Nagi, and I went out shopping. While there we saw Kukai, Tadase, and Ikuto.


	2. The Bet

_Flashback:_

_Rima: Last night Yaya, Nagi, and I went out shopping. While there we saw Kukai, Tadase, and Ikuto._

* * *

Amu: WHAT!!!

Kukai: Um…..

Yaya: Yeah, but the nastiest part was Ikuto kissed Kukai and then he kissed Tadase with tongue.

Amu: ARE YOU SURE?!

Amu's mom: Are you ok, honey? That's a lot of screaming your doing.

Amu: I'm …(looks at Kukai)..just fine.

Amu's mom: Ok, just call if you need anything.

Kukai: Look, I know what you're thinking, but it's not like that.

Amu: Would you care to explain.

Yaya: Yeah! Yaya wants to know.

Rima: As do I.

Kukai: Well…one night I was at Tadase's house. We were goofing around as usual. All of a sudden Tadase had to go to the bathroom, so he left. While he was gone I laid on his bed, closed my eyes, and started to think.

Amu: About what?

Kukai: That's…not important. Well, the window was open and, without me noticing, the window was open.

Yaya: Yaya's lost.

Kukai: You'll understand in a minute. Suddenly a pair of hot, moist lips crashed against mine. I open my eyes and it was Ikuto.

Rima: EW!!

Amu: PLEASE SHUT UP UNTIL HE FINISHES!!!

Kukai: I asked him….

_Flash back_

_Kukai POV_

K: What the hell are you doin' here

I: I thought you were Tadase

K: Th…What does that have to do with kissing me?!

I: Tadase hasn't told you yet? The little kiddy king's gay.

K: N-No way

I: You haven't noticed the way he blushes a lot, for a guy, or the way that little piece of hair that sticks up makes him look like a girl. (A/N: I don't think this at all I love Tadase)

K: You say it like it's a bad thing when you must like it all, since you did just…kiss me, thinking I was Tadase.

I: Maybe I do, maybe I don't.

K: Don't try to confuse me. I can tell.

I: What you can tell? That you liked it? Or that you feel like an idiot for not knowing that your best friend was gay? Or betrayed that he told me and not you?

K: SHUT UP!

Ikuto shuts up but kisses Kukai then jumpes out the window.

T: Kukai who were you talking to? I thought I heard the "cat thief."

K: N-No one. I got to go.

Kukai walks to the door, then stops. He then turns around and looks Tadase straight in the eyes.

K: I don't believe you told him your biggest secret, and didn't even mention it to me at all.

Then Kukai ran out the house all the way home.

_End Flashback_

Amu: So when did the part that you cheated on me come in?!

Yaya: Yaya didn't know that Amu-chi and Kukai were going out!

Rima: Neither did I. How did ya'll start out dating.

Amu: Long story, but right now that's not important, finding out how cheating on me had to do with the story, is more important.

Kukai: Anyway….

_Flashback_

Kukai ran straight into the house, lucky his bros weren't there, and straight into in his room. Kukai crashed on his bed. He starting crying feeling betrayed.

Kukai: Why, of all things, didn't he tell me this?

??: Maybe he was afraid you reject him.

Kukai: Tadase?

Tadase: What did I not tell, that was so important, that you would run off because I told someone else, but not you. I tell you everything.

Kukai: Cut the crap. Ikuto told me everything.

Tadase: W-What did he tell you?

Kukai: That you, I don't know, like it when boys kiss you or when you have a dick up your ass. H-how the hell c-could you n-not tell me som-something so important?

Kukai began to cry once more as he thought more and more of what else Tadase could have told Ikuto and not him.

Tadase: H-He told t-that I am….

Kukai: Y-yes. W-what did it slip your mind, or did it just get written on the other fucking things you didn't tell me?

Tadase: Shut up you don't know anything. You don't what it's like having only one person that understands you. And the rest you're afraid of telling because of rejection, so you hide undercover by faking a relationship, using someone. Then feeling guilty but scared to confess.

K: So you're saying I don't understand you well enough. Well tonight I'll show you who understand you best.

Kukai grabbed Tadase and threw him on the bed. Kukai ripped off Tadase's shirt and pants and did the same to himself. He kissed Tadase roughly, made Tadase start to try to get away but stopped when he heard a voice too familiar.

Ikuto: I knew this would happen if I told you

Ikuto said before pulling Kukai off of Tadase. He dropped Kukai on the floor and sat on the bed.

Tadase: This is your fault. If you weren't a person I'd known all my life I wouldn't have told in the first place.

Ikuto: Shut up and tell your boy friend the rules.

Tadase: Well….please don't tell anyone the way Ikuto did. -_-

Ikuto: He was bound to found out since you both hang out so much.

Tadase: Still if the time came I could've told him myself.

Kukai: Ahem!

Tadase: Oh right!! Well, please don't tell Amu she will be heart broken she will be heart broken that I used her.

_End Flashback_

Amu: Aww!! Even though I hate him now that was sooo cute!! He was thinking of me even though he was using me. And by the way how long ago was that I broke up with him like 3 weeks ago then starting going with Ikuto.

Rima: How is that sweet?

Yaya: Yaya wants to finish story!!

_Flashback_

Kukai: Ok! So, does that mean Ikuto's gay?

Ikuto: No, I'm just here so he can be gay and I can deal with my hormones.

Kukai: So, do you want to make a bet.

Ikuto: Depends.

Kukai: Let's see who can have sex with Tadase the most for the next two months and the looser will have to be Tadase's slave.

At the end of month we both tied. Tadase saying, instead of us both winning, we both lost, making both his slave.

The reason Yaya and Rima saw Ikuto kissing me then Tadase was because Tadase asked. Sadly though Ikuto turned gay with all the stuff Tadase asked.

_End Flashback_

Amu: T-Tadase-kun owns b-both of you.

Kukai: Technically.

Yaya: Weren't you not supposed to tell us.

Rima: I guess the rules don't apply since it can't hurt Amu anymore.

Kukai: Well do you understand now?

Amu: Yeah, but I'm gonna have to talk to Tadase though.

Rima: Well that was interesting. Good thing the 'Charas were sleep.

They all engulf in laughter before Rima and Yaya say their goodbyes.

Amu: So…. What do you wanna do?

Kukai: Well, actually I was gonna ask if you wanted to go see Tadase and Ikuto tomorrow when I go, since it is Friday.


End file.
